Total Drama Island Season 2!
by DiVeRsEcItY
Summary: First chapter is up! Meet our new campers!
1. Form to join!

Yes, I'm giving into the fad… Whatever. Submit your characters when they're complete. This is the form:

Name:

Age:

History:

Personality:

Image:

*Hair:

*Eyes:

*Body:

*Skin:

*Height:

*Clothing:

Why TDI?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Problems:

Stereotype:

Dare:

Talent:

Paired Up (optional):

Here's my character:

Name: Emeranne

Age: 16

History: She is Duncan's (from season 1) little sister. She adores and practically worships him. For as long as she could remember, the two of them have been on the opposite side of the law from the rest of their family and have been enjoying it. They're practically twins, seeing as she and Duncan were born exactly 10 months apart. Her parole officer is pretty nice to her, so she likes him a lot, and not just because he at least TRIES to keep her out of trouble.

Personality: Extremely neurotic(look that up), introvert, polite, edict memory, self-conscious, and hardly agreeable.

Image:  
*Hair: Wild black hair with eyebrow-length white bangs.  
*Eyes: Almost aqua  
*Body: Skinny, 5'8'', strong  
*Skin: Very light tan  
*Clothing: Pretty much exactly like Duncan, minus the eyebrow-ring.

Why did you go to TDI: "Well, mainly because my brother Duncan just got back from season one and said that there was no way that I could've survived it. Because I needed to get away from everyone, prove myself to the people around me, and prove something to myself"

Likes: Duncan (from season 1), loud punk music, juvie, her parole officer, stealing, fire, anything that gets her into trouble.

Dislikes: Most people, and winding up in police stations.

Problems:  
- Athazagoraphobia  
- Gets into word fights alot, never fights with fists  
- Autophobia  
- Tocophobia  
- Thanatophobia  
Some Extra things:  
-Stereotype: The Punk's Little Sister  
-Dare: Go a day without causing trouble  
-Talent: Reads about 20,0 words per-minute.  
-Paired up: Someone who will listen, and understand. Will just hold her when she's upset, and will see her for who she really is.


	2. Not So Happy Campers Pt 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hey, I've been watching you.  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you dance.  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes.  
Wish I could make it real  
_

A dock is seen, with an expansive body of water behind him, and some hills with some trees. Then, a man stands up, and is right in the lens of the camera.

"Yo! We're comin' at'cha LIVE from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McClean, dropping season 2 of the hottest new reality on television, RIGHT NOW." The shot moves to the opposite side of the dock, and Chris walks on, "Here's the deal, twenty-two campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks at this crummy old summer camp." He stops at the middle of the dock, "They'll compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers." The camera pans in on his face. "Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their campers walk down the Dock of Shame," He gestures to the dock bellow him. "Take a ride on the Loser Boat," a picture of a small tugboat appears beside him, and he laughs, "And leave Total Drama Island… For good."

A large clearing is then shown, with wooden stumps to one side, a fire pit in the middle, and a trash can that looks like a podium on the other side. Chris appears again, gesturing behind him, "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies." The camera zooms in on the fire pit, and when it pans back out, Chris is walking towards the trashcan podium, "Where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He picks up one of three identical wooden sticks, that each has a marshmallow on them. He eats the marshmallow, and throws the stick over his shoulder, "in the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, AND a small fortune with, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle," a swarm of flies appears, with two furry arms with claws trying to get them. "Black Flies," the camera pans out to show that the arms belong to a large bear. "Grizzly bears," a bowl with rice and a worm appears. "Disgusting camp food," "Hey now." the worm says. "And, each other." Chris says with a smile.

A bird nest is shown, "Every moment will be caught," a large totem poll with a camera duck-taped to it, "on the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp." Chris appears, and is shown standing on the dock again. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right here, right now, on Total. Drama. Island!"

The old theme song plays, since they decided that it was too funny to let go. Chris is still on the dock, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island. All right, it's time to meet our campers. We told them all that they'd be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O'ed, that's probably why." The camera shows that a few feet away from Chris is a large boat next to the dock, which just dropped off a camper, "Hey Dolton, what's up?" Chris asks as the boat drives off.

A 16-year-old appears, and is looking around, as if he isn't quite sure what to expect, exactly. He's slender, but his height of 6'2'' makes up for it. His messy, medium length, dirty blonde hair covers his curious blue eyes. He's got a white t-shirt with the letters "NU" on it, blue jeans, and a white jacket. He's got a pair of blue and white shoes on.

"Yeah…. um… someone did tell you guys about my extreme claustaphobia, right?"

"I'm sure someone did!" Is all Chris replies with, as Dolton picks up his bags and walks to the opposite side of the dock. Another boat appears and leaves in the same manner as before. "Hey, check it out! The threesome is here!" Chris says, as it reveals three people. "Welcome, Mitchell, Madison, and Felton!"

The second two that were mentioned, look exactly alike, except that they're wearing different clothes and are of different genders. The boy that's assumed name is Felton, is wearing brown boots, worn in jeans, a brown t-shirt, and a brown cowboy-esque hat. Like Dolton, he has messy, light blonde hair that shades his hazel looks similar to Indiana Jones, just younger. His sister standing next to him is wearing black cowboy boots with her blue jeans tucked into them, a black belt with a large belt-buckle, black tank top, and a black pair of cowboy boots. The one that's left is the second male, that's slightly younger than the other two. He's got aviator sunglasses, a white t-shirt with a NIKE swish on it, black jeans, and black hiking boots. The older boy is the first to speak, with his Texan accent laid on heavily.

"Hey ya'll! Mah name is Felton; this is mah twin sister, Madison, and our younger brother, Mitchell." The sister walks up and shakes Chris' hand.

"I'z a pleasure ta meet cha!" She says enthusiastically, and Chris smiles and nods. The three walk to the other side of the dock, and shake Dolton's hand.

"Hey guys, check it out! Liz is here!"

The boat speeds off to reveal a 17-year old, wearing a green eco shirt with a picture of the earth that says, "Green is the new black", and old faded jeans with a whole in the right knee. Her green flip-flops speak volumes. She has long black hair, with a single side bang, and deep blue eyes, with light tanned skin.

"Hey you guys! It's awesome to be here!" Then she looks around, "Oh… a summer camp… well… that's new. Oh well, I can at least spread my love of the earth, even here… Starting by cleaning that disgusting beach!" Chris shoves her.

"Get moving! We've got our next campers coming. Rain, how ya doin'?" Chris asks as a 15-year-old steps off the boat.

_But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal.  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me?  
When you got me,  
Where you want me?_

"Heyyouguyshow'sitgoing?" She says as one complete sentence, excitedly. Her almost-black brown hair with blue highlights bobs up and down, as her almost albino skin gets Goosebumps.

"Itgoeswellhowgoesitwithyou?" Replies Liz, with the same enthusiasm, and the two high-five.

"Okay, seriously, they invented spaces for a reason." Chris says, irritated that he can't understand them.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so excited. How's it going, Chris?" He smiles.

"It's going good. Hey, look out! It's Allister!"

The 17-year-old that steps off walks right over to Chris, shakes his hand, telling him how he saw him in the ice-skating thing and how it rocked. Chris thanks him, and compliments his similar hairstyle as the young man moves his short, messy black hair off to the side.

"Thanks, you inspired it." Chris gets a slightly creeped-out look.

"Look, dude, I know about your… umm…. dating preferences, so just try not to hit on any guys, and you should make it at least through the first round."

"Oh… okay…" Is all Allister says as his distraught brown eyes go to the dock. He stands next to Dolton, who's about an entire foot taller than his short 5'6'' frame.

_'Cause I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me?  
When you got me,  
Where you want me?_

"Ah and here's our shorty, Teary! (it's pronounced tare-ey)" The 15-year-olds long bangs cover his eyes, but their color can't be seen. He waves to Chris, and walks past with his single bag in hand. He walks up, and shakes Madison's hand, but doesn't say much. "Now here's Babe!"

16 years of age woman steps off, and removes her sunglasses, glaring at everything around her. Her black hair reaches to the back of her knees, and her blue eyes have nothing but hate in them. She's thin, but has tan skin that contrasts her short skirt, pink tank top, and seven-inch high heels.

"Let's get one thing straight, I'm not making any friends here. I'm only here to win."

"Ookay… Let's hope that Catherine here is a little bit more cheerful! Hello Catherine!" Felton's jaw hits the floor as the 16-year-old steps off the boat and onto the dock with her two bags.

"May I carry these for you?" He asks, as politely as possible, and she smiles.

"Sure, thanks!" He examines her clothes as they walk across the deck, with Chris, Madison, and Mitchell smirking at them. Her clothing consists of a strapless beige dress with jeans underneath; a dark brown belt fasted on top of her dress; around her waist, and brown penny loafers.

"Oh hey, our gym rat is here. Hello, Vinson. How's it goin'?" Chris says to the next camper. His evenly faded black hair blends well with his chocolate skin and his brown eyes. He's wearing some blue jean shorts with a blue t-shirt that has a dragon on it. The dragon is wrapping itself around a skull, that has flames coming out of it's eyes. He brings his few bags next to Chris, "Hey man, it's going well. How's it going with you?

"Just fine, thank you. Now please get a move on," loud rock music is heard blaring from a boat as it approaches, "I think our scariest contestant yet is about to get here." Vinson and Liz smile at each other lightly, before turning to see whose coming.

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet._

Two bags sit behind a stereo, with the stereo blasting "Hey Juliet" by LMNT. A girl with wild black hair that reaches her waist and eyebrow-length white bangs stands there, with one foot on the stereo. She looks angry, very, very angry. She inherited her mother's aqua blue eyes that are holding a steely gaze right at Chris. She is skinny, but her arms are lightly toned, and she looks to be about 5'8''. She wears a long-sleeved yellow t-shirt with a navy blue wristband, and a black t-shirt over it that has a white skull that has a grimace on it's face. She wears a spiked choker, a uni-brow, and five ear-piercings. She has a white belt on, and jean shorts. Her white socks stick up underneath her red and white sneakers. She throws her large bag and stereo onto the dock.

"Emeranne, dudette!"

"I don't like…" she begins, before bringing her fist up, "surprises."

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that. He also said to give him a holler anytime and have you hauled back off to JUVIE." A few quiet gasps are heard from behind them and all Emeranne replies with was a sniff and a:

"Okay then." She grabs her two things, and walks on by.

"Ah and here's another one, Adalee!" She glares, but says nothing as she takes her bags to the opposite side of the deck. Emeranne examines her. She has auburn hair that is tied into two, short and stubby braids, with lots of loose strands hanging down. She has mix-and-match eyes, one green and one dark brown. She has actually a rather flat-chest, but is otherwise slender. Her light skin has a tint of tan in it, and her height made her underestimating. She has on a blood-red tee with a skull on it. The skull has heart-shaped eyes, which is rather peculiar. She also has on a dark, yet faded jean skirt on that goes to her mid-thigh, and a chain belt. She's wearing boots, and striped leg warmers.

"Hey Adalee." The girl looks right up at Emeranne, and examines her closely, "Aw, you don't remember me? I'm insulted." Then her eyes widen with recognition.

"Emeranne?" She bows mockingly.

"The one and only!" Both smirk, nodded their heads at each other, and then stood next to one another. Mitchell tried to give Adalee a smile, but she just glared. After a moment, the glare softened, and she gave him a soft smile.

"Okay, I'm officially scared, and yet extremely happy I'm not one of the contestants. Now then, everyone welcome Winter!"

The 15-year-old woman that stepped off the boat screams independence. She had messy black hair that was neck-length, and almost black eyes. She is an attractive young woman, slim and in rather good shape. Her skin tone has a deep tan, and is about 5'5''. A black tank top covers over a long-sleeved fishnet shirt, with a black skirt right over her knees, along with a little skull at the corner in gray lining. She also has black see-through panty hose with ankle boots and little silver belt buckles on the side of them. After glancing around, she walks right up to Chris, bags in hand.

"You mean we're staying here?"

"No, you're staying here. My crib has AC that-a-way." He says with a huge smug grin.

"You _cannot_ make me stay here. I did _not_ sign up for this." She says, with a slight glare and a finger in his face. A large contract appears in his hands out of nowhere.

"Actually, you did." Winter took the contract from him, tore it in half, and dumped the remaining pieces over the side of the dock. "The great thing about lawyers is they make _lots_ of copies." He says, a new one appearing in his hands. Grabbing her bags, Winter turns around.

"I am _not_ staying here."

"Cool, but I hope you can swim, because your ride just left." Chris says, as the boat honks at her. Winter glares at him.

"Jerk!"

"Contestant number 15 is Aubrey." A girl with straight black hair with red streaks, light brown eyes, athletic, light peach colored skin walks up to Chris.

"Hey, good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure-skating show, nice work." She says as the two knuckled each other.

"Hey, thanks man. I _knew_ I rocked that show!" Emeranne stifles a giggle.

"I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, and they ended up with immunity that week." Mitchell laughs aloud.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head."

"Me too!" Liz adds. After having a glance around, Aubrey looks right back at Chris.

"So, this is it?" She looks at the other contestants, "All right-y then." She walks right up to Allister, and they share a smile.

"Hey, check it out, Dylan's here." A 15-year-old wearing a dark purple sweatshirt, a light blue t-shirt with, 'I kissed a guy and I liked it', worn out jeans, and dark purple converse stars walks right up to Chris.

"Nice to meet ya, man." He then quickly kept moving.

_Girl you got me on my knees,  
Beggin' please, baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?  
Too far to turn around,  
So I'm gonna stand my ground.  
Gimme just a little bit of hope,  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance._

"Alice! Welcome to camp!" Chris says to the girl that just showed up. She glances around nervously, her silky black; ankle-length hair is tied up in a bow with a white ribbon. Her bangs almost reach her nervous black eyes, and her body is slim, but she's very, very pretty. She's also wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath her blue, long sleeved shirt with the straps on her shoulders. She's got a white-mini skirt, white leggings that reach to her mid-thighs, and black slip-on shoes. She doesn't say a word to anyone; she just walks over to the edge of the dock.

"¡Hola Angie! ¿Qué aumenta, muchacha?" Chris asks as another girl gets off the dock. _"Hello Angie! What's up, girl?"_

"¡Oye Chris! ¡Alimentado para estar aquí!" The girl responds. _"Hey Chris! Stoked to be here!"_

She is definitely Puerto Rican. Her accent, her language, her looks, and her skin tone make it obvious that she isn't America. She's got a skateboard in one hand, showing her love of the sport. She's wearing a black tank top, a black kangol hat, baggy jeans, white sneakers, and three piercings in each ear.

"Work on the English some, why don't cha?" Babe says with a glare.

"I am! English is taught as a second language in Puerto Rico, so… I'm working on it." She says while picking up her skating gear, and walking towards the end of the dock. Alternative rock is heard in the distance.

"And here is the Arlen-miester!" Emeranne and Winter both roll their eyes, and then give each other a knowing look that says, _"Did he seriously just say that?"_

The pale skin of Arlen contrasted his black clothing, his messy rusty colored hair, and all the scars on his body. He has black sneakers, lose-fitting black jeans that hang off so his red underwear is seen, and a camouflage tee shirt. He also has black sweatbands around each wrist, a black baseball cap is seen off to the side, and a silver lip ring. His dark brown eyes look curiously all over the place.

"Yo Chris, where's the hot tub?"

"Hehe, there isn't one! This is it, Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Hmm…" He grabs his bags and heads to the end of the dock, "Looked different on the application form…"

"Look alive, people! Miranda's here!"

"That's RANDI, Chris! RANDI!" Comes the reply from the currently not-seen tomboy.

Her angry stare is first seen as her short, chocolate brown hair settles down from her standing suddenly. She has a total height of 5'7'', and has a light tan. Her old red t-shirt is a little worn, but is decent. Her jean shorts are a little flared at the end, but it looks cool with her old sneakers.

"Yeah, I know you don't like me, yet you like Chef. Still trying to figure that out. I'm a nice guy!" Chris says, trying to defend himself. Randi sticks her finger in his face, about to reply, but stops.

"You know what? It's not worth it; you're too stupid to be able to figure out what I was even talking about anyway." Chris smiles brightly.

"Thanks! ... Wait… HEY!" By now, her cocky smirk probably won't go away for a while as she sets down her bags with the others. He glares, before turning back to the dock. "Contestants number 21 and 22" he lightly chuckles to himself, "is Dante!" A brief pause follows as the ship stops at the dock.

"And?" Emeranne says after a minute.

"And no one. I have a split personality." Says Dante, approaching everyone.

"Oh…" Is all that is replied with as Dante stands next to Emeranne. Chris laughs again.

"Alright, now here's the REAL contestant number 22, and the last one thank goodness, Terry!"

Terry steps off the boat, and glances around, "Yo Chris, this is camp? I thought we was gonna be in a tight crib, man!" Chris laughs.

"Yo dawg, this is it! Say hello to your fellow camp mates and contestants, because this is where you'll be staying for the next 8 weeks... With them."

"Okay then." Terry says, uncharacteristically nervous.

He looks to be the definition of a gangsta. He has short blonde hair, blue eyes, a bandanna covering his head, baggy pants that you see often on the streets, but they don't hang below his butt as you see. A red and black shirt with a skull on it, and always has a necklace with a fox shaped pendant on the end of it, and will practically kill anyone who tries to steal it from him. White socks with blue and white sneakers, but he has no piercings. His gang symbols are on his neck, legs, and the back of his neck. It looks like the initials R.O.T.S (made up) Reapers of the Streets. He has a total height of 5'8''.

"So when's lunch?" Liz asks randomly.

"Good call, when IS lunch anyway?" Asks Dolton, who'd been standing there the longest.

"First things first, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!" Chris says, gesturing them all back over there. He hops up onto the boat that has thankfully, not left yet. "Okay! One, two, three!" *click* "Oops! Okay, forgot the lens cap." He clicks a button, making it go down, "Okay, hold that pose. One, two-… Oh wait, the battery has died. Hang on," an intern walks up and takes the camera. He quickly starts putting in a new battery.

"C'mon man, my face is startin' to freeze!" Terry says, annoyed.

"Okay, everyone say, WAWANAKWA!"

"WAWANAKWA!" The dock shifts, and then caves in completely. The flash goes off, just as they surface. Chris is completely unaffected, as if he'd been expecting that.

"Okay guys, dry off, and meet at the campfire in 10."

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet._

_Later…_

"This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. The camper that manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win 100,000 dollars!"

"Excuse me!" Emeranne says, coming forward, "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under _him_." She says, pointing a finger over her shoulder right at Terry, who's standing behind her. He raises an eyebrow, examining her.

"They're not co-ed, are they?" Terry asks.

"No, girls get one side of each cabin, dudes get the other. Geez, we had the same problem with your brother last season." Chris says, making a remark about Emeranne's older brother, Duncan.

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin bunk with the lake view, since I'm the most important?" Babe receives a few glares for that.

"Okay, you're not, but that's not really how it works here. And, it's CHRIS."

"This _cannot_ be happening," Arlen says, slightly depressed. Felton grabs Arlen and Rain around the neck, since he's standing behind them.

"Aw c'mon ya'll, it'll be fun! It'll be just like a big ol' sleep over!"

"At least you won't have to be sleeping next to _her_." Rain whispers to Arlen, looking over in Emeranne's direction. Emeranne is seen, straddling a deer, shoving its head in the dirt with a sadistic look on her face.

"Here's the deal! We're gonna split ya into two teams. If I call your name out, go and stand over there. Rain, Mitchell, Teary, Liz, Dolton, Catherine, Vinson, Felton, Teary, Allister, and Adalee." They all stand and move over there. He picks up a wrapped up green fabric that had been hiding behind his little trashcan podium, "From this moment on you are officially known as The Screaming Gophers!" He tosses it to Felton.

"It's awesome, ya'll! Check it out!"

"The rest of you, over here. Emeranne, Winter, Aubrey, Dylan, Alice, Madison, Angie, Babe, Arlen, Miranda, and Dante." Emeranne gets off the deer, which sprints away, "Move, move, move, move!" He grabs another fabric, this one red, "You guys will be officially known as The Killer Bass!" Aubrey grabs it this time.

"Yeah! Totally awesome!"

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

"CUT!" Is heard, and Chris leads the two teams to a small area not to far away, with a single out house. He opens the door and sits down, and gestures towards a camera in the room, facing him. "And… ACTION!"

"You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off your chest."

"CUT!"

_'Cause I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me?  
When you got me,  
Where you want me?_

_Confession cam:_

"This is going to totally suck, but I'm going to make it through this. SHOUT OUT TO MY BIG BRO BACK HOME!" Emeranne says.

"This is defiantly different then anything I've ever tried before, but I'm at least going to try and enjoy it." States Dante.

_Regular cam:_

"All right, any questions?" Brief pause, "Cool. Let's find your cabins."

"CUT!" Chris leads them to large clearing, where there are two huge cabins.

"Gophers, you're in the East cabin, Bass you're in the west."

Babe opens the door, "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little summer camp?" Winter whacks her in the back of the legs with her bags, almost tripping her.

"That's the idea, genius."

"Ugh, shut it, weird Goth girl." Is all she thinks to reply with, earning a glare from Emeranne. After dropping off their things, Emeranne and Winter sit outside on the steps.

"Excuse me, Chris?" Says Felton, while watching Catherine go inside the Gopher's cabin, "Is there, uh a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Chris looks between the two cabins, with an almost confused expression on his face.

"You're all between the ages of 15 and 17 years old, as old as a counselor or trainee at another summer camp. So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the Main Lodge, starting now."

"Nice!" Felton says quietly to himself.

A high-pitched, theatrical, blood-curdling scream is heard across the camp, earning everyone's attention. They all rush over to the Killer Bass' cabin.

"Man, that white girl can scream." Says Angie. They look on to see Rain standing up on a stool, with a cockroach squirming around on the floor.

"What is it?! Kill it! Kill it!" Gasping, Allister jumps onto a bed, nearly destroying it.

"That was my bed," says Winter with disdain.

They all start jumping around, most of them trying to get on the beds, one or two actually trying to kill the cockroach. Emeranne appears at the door, her large, double-bladed axe in hand. It looks to be from the middle ages. She lifts it above her head, and swings down as hard as she can. A quiet, 'help me!' is heard from the cockroach, just before she carves it in two.

_You don't have to say forever,  
For us to hang together.  
So hear me when I say,  
Hey Juliet_

"Well, that's one way to kill a cockroach." Says Winter, smirking heavily, as Terry came out from behind her. He quickly runs back over to Rain.

"If you ever see one of those again, just let me know k? Cuz, ya know, I can do that too." Emeranne laughs quietly, and to quote her older brother, she rolls her eyes.

"They always go for the jocks."

_Later…_

"LISTEN UP! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it, three times a day. Grab ya tray, get'cha food, and sit ya butts down, NOW!" Three or four went by before unfortunate Teary grabbed his tray. "You! Scrawny kid, gimme ya plate." He adds an extra serving of the meat to Teary's burger, but after landing on it, it jumps back up onto the spoon, clutching it tightly. Chef raises his arm high, and slams it back down again, making it stay.

Angie, standing behind Randi, decides to try to make a friend. "Yo, was sup girl?" Randi just glares at her, turns around, and just walks away. "Oh, it's gonna be like THAT, is it?"

"NEXT!" Chef yells behind her.

Winter and Emeranne approach, "Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I swear, mine just moved." Winter says, lightly poking the food. Chef gets a mallet, and slams it down on the meat, making it spray everywhere. "Right, okay then!" Most of them sat there staring at the food, but the two former juvie-residents devoured it, seeing as they were used to this kind of food. Rain watched as her food crawled across the floor to the other table.

"Welcome to the Maid Lodge!" Chris says happily, as he enters the room.

"Yo, Chris man, can we like, order a pizza?" Asks Terry, and a butcher's knife went flying through the room, lodging itself in place on the opposite wall. "Hehe, it's cool man, ground slop is cool. Hehe, right guys?" He quickly put his tray on top of Winter's after that.

"Your first challenge begins in 1 hour!" Chris says, leaving the room.

"What'd ya think they'll make us do?" Madison asks.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" Replies Dante, who's sitting next to her.

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet._

_Later…_

Felton peers over the edge, "Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff, into the lake." Chris says a smug smile on his face.

"Didn't you guys do this last season?" Asks Randi.

"Yes, but we decided to bring back the first challenge. All the challenges after this will be different from last season's, though."

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind.  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet._

_**I dedicate this chapter to GothicChevy, for giving me this song. I think I fixed the problem that Pendropper mentioned, but if anyone sees any other problems, please tell me in a PM, thank you. Oh, and if anyone has an idea for a challenge, I'd love to hear it, since I only have 1 planned out. I do not own Total Drama Island (THANK GOODNESS). -DiVeRsEcItY**  
_


End file.
